One type of tracked vehicle is a tracked utility vehicle, sometimes referred to as a “tracked carrier” or “tracked equipment carrier” vehicle, which carries and enables use of work equipment, such as a crane, an aerial device, a drill rig, a digger derrick, and/or any other industrial apparatus, on various terrains, including rugged terrain (e.g., with mud, steep hills, swamps, rocks, mud, and/or snow).
It is often desirable for a tracked utility vehicle to have a carrying capacity as large as possible but yet be sized such that the vehicle can fit a public road infrastructure. For example, it may be desirable that the vehicle be low enough to fit below an underpass or otherwise respect a vehicle height limit of the public road infrastructure (e.g., when transported on a truck's deck trailer). This typically imposes certain limitations on components of the vehicle. For instance, this may limit a size of a chassis of the vehicle, to avoid interference of the work equipment with public road infrastructures (e.g., bridges) or to otherwise respect the vehicle height limit of the public road infrastructure.
Moreover, it may also be desirable to facilitate the installation of the work equipment onto the chassis of the vehicle.
The work equipment carried by a tracked utility vehicle is normally mounted to the vehicle's frame. This can often present issues or challenges. For example, the work equipment is often designed to be installed on a truck's frame. Since the tracked utility vehicle's frame is typically very different from a truck's frame, the work equipment cannot be mounted as readily to the tracked utility vehicle's frame than to a truck's frame. Rather, modifications may have to be made to the work equipment and/or to the tracked utility vehicle to allow the work equipment to be installed on the tracked utility vehicle's frame. For instance, in some cases, an intermediate support structure may need to be installed between the work equipment and the tracked utility vehicle's frame to support and anchor the work equipment.
Challenges similar to those discussed above in respect of a tracked utility vehicle may be encountered in other types of industrial tracked vehicles.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in tracked utility vehicles and other tracked vehicles.